Fade The Black
by Fifth Horseman
Summary: She had done so many things wrong but none seemed worse than hurting those she cared about the most.


****Disclaimer:**** RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own nothing of it and am only playing in this wonderful world Monty gave us.

Just another little fic based on recent events. Figured since I did fics for Ruby and Weiss, I might as well do one for Blake. I'll probably end up doing one for Yang to to make the set complete.

I hope you like it. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.

 **Fade the Black**

The long, tumultuous day had finally ended, yet Blake was finding it hard to let herself relax. Her family was safe, her mother unharmed and luckily the wound to her father's shoulder wasn't terribly serious. Sun was snoring away in his guest room, Ilia in another. Emotionally drained, it hadn't taken the girl long to pass out from her exhaustion. They had spoken for a while and Blake sincerely hoped her old friend was really turning away from the hatred and violence that Adam preached and stood for because there was only one possible outcome if she didn't. Still, she would keep an eye on her.

She sat in the open window of her room looking up at the night sky, freshly showered and dressed in the white yukata she was wearing to bed, or would be if she could sleep. The fragrance of smoke from the fire she caused still scented the air but it wasn't overwhelming to her keener senses. The house was quiet and the chirps of insects and night animals had finally returned after the commotion and violence of earlier. It was peaceful, tranquil even, and almost the direct opposite state the what was going on in her mind.

It wasn't so much the events of the day that were weighing on her, or the task ahead of getting the volunteers ready to fight and then making their way to Mistral and Haven Academy. Not all of it anyway. She was disturbed by how she had been so easily caught and was only moments away from being thrown on a ship and sent off to Adam and whatever cruelties he would choose to inflict upon her. It made her shudder. She knew it would have been a long and painful ordeal before he would have let her die. He had gone from a fiery revolutionary to a cruel and sadistic monster who no longer cared about equality, only about standing upon a mountain of human corpses in what he saw as victory. He didn't want fair and equal treatment, he wanted domination and he would remove anyone who got in his way or who earned his ire.

She was also still shaky about her family being attacked, again on Adam's orders, another exercise in destroying everything that she loved and right now she was realizing just how much she truly loved her mother and father. She didn't deserve them, not after what she had done, how she had treated them. When they withdrew from the leadership of the White Fang, refusing to be a part of the violent shift pushed by people like Sienna Kahn, Adam Taurus and others, she had screamed at them, called them cowards. In a fit of blind, stupid idealism she had run off with Adam and joined the new violent faction.

She felt so stupid. She hadn't deigned to think for herself, choosing instead to swallow the poisonous rhetoric he fed her and let it lead her actions. She fell victim to her feelings for Adam and his cult of personality. She was a willing puppet gladly doing whatever she was told because she was so sure that it was _right_. Only it wasn't right, far from it and it wasn't until she finally started to see Adam's true nature for what it was that she began to doubt what they were doing. What _she_ was doing.

Yes, things were improving for the Faunus but not through respect and mutual cooperation. It was through fear and intimidation and there was no way that equality or anything even close to it could ever be realized that way, and what they had accomplished could never last. It was wrong and she realized that rather than being part of the solution she was part of the problem. She had been gaining an increasingly sick feeling about it but the day she and Adam had raided the train had been the tipping point for her. The lives of the crew meant absolutely nothing to him and it was at that moment that she realized just how much of a fool she truly had been.

The damage had already been done by then. She became cynical and paranoid, unbelieving and untrustful of the intentions of others and by leaving the White Fang she now had to live in fear of retribution. All in all it was a horrible way to live and there never seemed to be any respite from it. The stress and worry and loneliness ate away at her as did the truth of the things that she had done. She was ashamed of herself. What she wanted, what she truly wanted and always had was for there to be peace and harmony between Human and Faunus and she had tried to accomplish that through being a terrorist. Just how bloody backwards was that? It was like pointing your weapon at someone and asking, ' _besties?'_ , and expecting it to work and all be right with the world.

Getting into Beacon had been both a blessing and a curse. It meant that she would no longer have to keep scrabbling for places to stay and she would have three square meals a day. It also meant that she could train to be a Huntress and try and get back to the ideal of protecting people, _all_ of the people from whatever tried to prey upon them. The potential curse was that she would inevitably end up having to partner with someone again. If she had to she had to and she would do her best to try and make it work but the idea also scared her to death. Her ability to trust had become almost non existent and a partnership couldn't work without it. It also meant opening herself up to someone even if just a little bit and she didn't know if she could do that again.

As it turned out she could and it hadn't been them who broke or betrayed her trust, it had been her breaking and betraying theirs and not just once. Despite her attempts to keep them as much at arm's length as she could get away with, Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss had become such an important part of her life and had done so before she even realized it. Even so, she had still been a mess of fear and paranoia. As her friendship with them grew she became more and more worried about them finding out that she was a Faunus, that she had been in the White Fang.

Despite her attempts to remain just out of reach she had let them get close to her and it seemed to be beyond her control and had happened so naturally. As much a she consciously felt that she needed and deserved to be isolated and alone, her subconscious seemed to disagree. It was no fun being lonely, she knew that all too well. It hurt like no other pain could but she had been willing to take on and endure that pain to remain distant and to protect herself. To protect them even because there was a very real possibility that her past could come back to bite her and she didn't want anyone around her to have to suffer for it.

Her spat with Weiss showed her that she hadn't changed as much as she wanted to believe that she had. Her and the heiress both were guilty of not being able to see the other's side of the argument and she had acted just like she was back in the White Fang, blindly defending them. Weiss had been right, the White Fang had become a bunch of murderers and criminals and they used their cause as a justification for the horrible things they did. It wouldn't be until much later, not until she got to know the girl better and saw her begin to change that she would realize that her views hadn't so much been her own as what she had been made to believe during her upbringing.

The two of them were a microcosm of the problems between Human and Faunus. Neither knew the other or the circumstances of their lives, but had butted heads over what was essentially the dogma of the more extreme elements of their respective races. Rather than sit down and rationally communicate they had engaged in heated and emotion fuelled verbal sparring that just continued to escalate until it blew up and she outed herself to her friends. She did the only thing that she seemed to know how to do, the thing she seemed to be the best at. She ran as if running away from the problem would make it go away when she already well knew how foolish a notion that was.

She remembered her feelings from that night all too well as she fled. She was terrified, afraid that they would hate her because she had hidden what she was from them, Afraid that they would hate her because she had been a member of the White Fang. Her heart felt like it was ripped in two because she had just ruined what may have been the best thing to have happened to her in a long time. It was probably a good thing that Sun had tagged along when she left Beacon that night...just like it probably was a good thing that he followed her to Menagerie too. She didn't really know what she would have done if she had been by herself.

She hadn't really known what to do but the idea of checking the docks for White Fang activity had given her a bit of a distraction, forestalling the making of any decisions for a bit at least. Discovering that they were indeed involved and that they were working with a human scumbag like Roman Torchwick seemed to finally and irrevocably put out the last embers of any desire or ability she had to try and defend the organization. They were truly corrupt and had lost all sight of their true goals and it was something that she should have realized a long time ago and it made her feel like such a fool. She had destroyed her relationship with her team, with her friends, by trying to defend the indefensible.

It surprised her when Ruby showed up on top of one of the warehouses and drew Torchwick's attention but her heart leapt into her throat when the thief shot her and she disappeared from sight. Everything after that was just a blur as that odd girl Penny proceeded to easily lay waste to the group of White Fang Dust thieves all by herself. In the aftermath she had been surprised once again to find that her team had spent the entire day in the city trying to find her, worried sick about her. Well, two of them had been anyway. She was actually a little overwhelmed with Ruby flitting about around her asking questions and trying to make sure that she was alright.

The younger girl's concern was genuine and touching and it made her feel even worse for worrying her. She smirked at the memory. There was some amusement to be had despite the angst and worry. Apparently Ruby hadn't cared or minded in the slightest that she was a Faunus and was fascinated by her 'cute kitty ears' and thought they were 'cool'. All of her fears came back though when Weiss and Yang arrived. The white haired girl did not look happy, not that she ever did, and she was sure that she was about to get blasted. But to hear the girl say they had spent twelve hours looking for her and that in that time she realized that she didn't care...and to see the hopeful and accepting smiles worn by Ruby and Yang, she couldn't help but shed a tear. They accepted and forgave her and that meant so much to her.

It wasn't a fleeting thing. She didn't have time to worry that it was because they showed her every single day that the loved and trusted her, that she meant a great deal to them too. Even when her worries and paranoia about Torchwick and the White Fang drove her to exhaustion they didn't give up on her with Yang even sharing something painful herself in order to try and get her to see reason.

Mountain Glenn and everything that came with that adventure just proved even more how far the White Fang had sunk and she didn't find it difficult to fight back against them at all now. It still stung though, it hurt to know that she had been well on her way to becoming just like them and her previous actions had only helped them get there. It was a shame and disgrace that she had to live with everyday but again it was the love and support of her friends that helped her to get through. She, they, had gained a sense of accomplishment after that adventure and things were looking up. Torchwick was in custody and whatever plan he and the White Fang had been involved in hadn't succeeded, or at least not in the way they had truly wanted it to.

Things were good and she was feeling good. They studied and trained, preparing for the Vytal Festival and as it drew nearer everyone's excitement grew. It was an important event, one that celebrated peace and it was always a very happy time for the people of Remnant. Now thanks to the snakes in their midst and the White Fang it would forever be marred by a dark and nasty scar. When she saw the White Fang attacking every fear she had of her past coming back to bite her came back full force and filled her with dread. She knew, she just knew that _he_ was there. She didn't know how but she knew it as surely as she knew her own name and when she found him the sight of him terrified her.

She had lived in fear of this day ever since she left Adam that day on the train, feared him tracking her down and exacting his vengeance. She knew him, knew how malignant his personality had become and she knew that he would not take her defection lightly and would see it as the worst of personal insults. Seeing him there made her body clench up in fear, hearing the oily sarcasm in his voice and the almost serene maliciousness of it made her skin crawl and it felt like something cold was crawling down her spine. She wanted to do what she always did, she wanted to run and it took every ounce of strength and will she could muster not to.

She had to face him. Short of one of the Professors showing up there was no one else who stood a chance of beating him. She wouldn't leave him to run loose and kill everyone he encountered. Her friends were out there, she knew they would never back down from the fight and if he knew who they were he would take great delight in butchering them. She knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat him either but at least she knew how he fought and at the very least she could delay him. Maybe someone more powerful would show up or the battle would turn and he would leave. He had her in his sights and it was doubtful he would want to make it quick so there was a chance, as slim as it was.

Sadly, and predictably, it didn't work out that way. She had tried but she was soon at his mercy and she could only sink further into despair and terror as he told her that he was going to take away everything that she loved. Fate's cruel ear was listening. No sooner had he spoke than she heard Yang's voice calling her name outside the broken windows. Her eyes went wide with terror. She knew what he was going to do but she couldn't stop him. The sound of her screaming as he plunged his sword into her brought her partner to the rescue, just as they both knew it would. She could only watch helplessly, tears streaming down her face as Yang appeared, red eyes and blond hair blazing and it felt like her heart was shredding as she saw him draw his sword.

He could have easily killed her but that would have been too simple, it wouldn't inflict nearly enough pain on her so he cut off Yang's arm and she just knew as he advanced on her fallen partner that the next blow wouldn't be the last either. It took everything she had left to get to Yang before he did and then use a shadow clone to escape. She nearly vomited when she saw him swipe its head off without a care, it was like she had just witnessed her own execution and she was on the verge of completely breaking down. It was the final confirmation of just how far gone and how twisted someone she had once cared about in her foolish idealism had become.

Everything was a blur to her from that point as she frantically got them away from there. She eventually found a group gathered in the main square in front of Beacon. Sun was there along with the battered pair of Ren and Nora. She was relieved to see Weiss there as well although there was no sign of Ruby. Some of their professors were there trying to get people organized so that they could evacuate them from the school grounds. Medical staff from the school's infirmary immediately checked her and Yang's wounds and did what they could for the moment.

She was exhausted and terrified. All she could think about was Yang and how what had happened to her was her fault. The shocked and horrified looks of the others, Weiss in particular, was burned into her mind. Oh gods, how was Ruby going to react when she saw her sister? How would she be able to look the younger girl in the eye? She was only vaguely aware when Ruby did arrive and she couldn't bring herself to look at her. All she could do was reach out for Yang's hand and say that she was sorry over and over again.

She wasn't really coherent again until some time later when she awoke and found herself in the hospital. She suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on her, her urge to flee stronger than it had ever been. She was nearly in a full blown panic and she had to get out. She did forestall it long enough to check on everyone. Weiss was asleep in a waiting room chair near the room where Ruby lay unconscious. The panic flared when she saw that, she didn't know what had happened to the girl but it was another layer of blame to cover herself with. Yang was sedated, her wound now properly and fully looked after.

She bolted. She ran as fast as she could and in such a state of blind panic and suffocating guilt that she didn't even know where she was or where she was going until she finally stopped better than an hour later. Exhausted, she found herself near the docks, ironically not far from where they first fought Torchwick. She fell to her hands and knees behind a row of shipping containers, heaving for breath, the wound in her gut now bleeding again and burning. Her mind whirled, all she could see was Yang and Ruby lying in their hospital beds, she relived Adam stabbing her then taking Yang's arm, heard all of the things he had been saying to her. Shaking like a leaf she threw up, heaving again and again until she was sure she would suffocate. She got up and stumbled on only to collapse again a short distance away, sobbing, screaming, tears cascading down her face.

Eventually she cried herself into a state of numbness, her mind barely working but she was able to concentrate just enough to direct her aura to work on healing her wound. That numbness was a blessing for the couple of hours that it lasted. It allowed her to regain some control of herself and begin to think a little more rationally. Still, the only thing she could think to do was run and she really only had one place left to run to where she might be able to get a grip on herself. The very place she had run from in the first place. Home, to Menagerie.

On the ship she had been content to wallow in what she saw as her well deserved misery but jumping and startling at everything that moved around her was unnerving and the paranoia kept feeding on every reaction and getting worse. The Grimm had been an almost welcome distraction if not for the notion that it was probably her despair that had attracted it. Then suddenly there was Sun Wukong. She had run from Vale, from her friends, to avoid having them be in danger, yet here he was having to fight a Grimm with her that was most likely here _because_ of her.

When she finally reached home she was afraid that her parents would reject her the same way she had rejected them when they left the White Fang. She had said horrible things to them, she had called them cowards. Them, the very people who had started the group and dared to stand up for the rights of their people, enduring all of the prejudice from the most ignorant among humans and the push from Faunus who wanted to go further and become more aggressive. When they saw what the movement was becoming and that they could not prevent it, her parents did the sensible thing and removed themselves from it, wishing to have no part of the violence that was sure to come.

But in her naive foolishness she thought she knew better. She had swallowed the bitter pill of hatred and bought into the aggressive shift that Sienna Khan and Adam and others wanted the group to take. By siding with them and taking part in that more aggressive and violent agenda she had helped to destroy the groundwork that her parents had laid down and the progress that they had made. She was not a violent person by nature and she should have been proud to stand by their side with the belief that the only way to achieve true equality and peace was through peaceful means. But she had allowed herself to be swayed by the arguments that the way of her parents and their supporters was too slow and was achieving nothing, that only by striking back could they get what they wanted.

She supposed youthful naivete was a valid excuse but it felt so hollow to her now after the things she experienced at Adam's side. The things that she had seen, the things that she had done...if she hated herself for it then how could her parents not hate her too? She was sure that they would but she had nowhere else to go and didn't know what else to do. Bringing things full circle by returning home seemed like the only option she had left.

After knocking on the door she may have lost her nerve and run again if Sun hadn't been standing next to her. Even then it was probably a good thing that they didn't have to wait long for the knock to be answered. When her mother appeared just saying 'Hi Mom' felt so inadequate, but what else could she say after how she had left and how long she had been gone? As her mother was happily hugging her she realized just how much she had missed her and her father, but that didn't make her nerves settle very much.

Even with how well things went initially, she had still been scared to talk alone with her father. Despite his size and intimidating presence he was a good and kind man and had never done anything to make her be wary of him. But the things she had said and done...without a guest present she was sure she would hear his true thoughts about it and she was sure that it wouldn't be good and she would deserve every bit of disappointment and hatred he would have for her. But he didn't. He wasn't disappointed and he didn't hate her. He loved her and was proud of her for being able to step away from the violence and the criminal activity of what the group had become and change the direction of her life.

With Sun's interruption she didn't get to answer his question about why she had left her friends, but after the monkey Faunus had been injured by Iilia she had told one of the biggest lies to ever pass her lips. She said she hoped her friends all hated her because it would be safer if they did and weren't around her. She tried so hard to convince herself that it was how she really felt when it was making her heart break to say it. As torturous as it was to know that hey had been hurt because of her and her past, it was just as bad to even contemplate them hating her. Even if it kept them from being harmed any further by the ghosts of her past it hurt so much to even think about and she knew it was just an excuse for her to continue run away from having to explain herself to them.

Her breathing hitched and tears began streaming down her cheeks. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, she missed them so much. It was like she told Sun. She loved them, loved them more than she ever thought she could. She hadn't thought it possible that she could ever feel that way about anyone again, to have that much trust in someone, but with her team she had all of that and she knew that they all cared very deeply for her as well. What Sun told her, that the choices that all of her friends made to be around her were theirs and theirs alone. They chose to be her friends, to stand up for her, to protect her and put themselves in harms way on her behalf and that by shutting them out she was hurting them worse than anything their enemies did ever could, it very nearly broke something in her.

Wishing that they would hate her burned, but not being with them hurt so much more, nearly as much as her guilt for them being harmed by her ghosts did. She thought of Ruby, looking so pale as she lay unconscious in a hospital bed from a cause she didn't know. At first all she had seen was a naive young girl looking to write her own fairy tale. She was full of a cheerful innocence that she envied after all of the things she had been through. It had been a long time since she had looked at the world with such a sense of optimism and she did share Ruby's desire to see everyone just get along and be happy, but she had seen too much of the bad side of people to think there was even the most remote chance of that ever happening.

Despite being younger Ruby was proving to be a good leader. She was an excellent fighter and was always willing to be out front in any battle. She seemed to have a good head for tactics but one of her greatest assets may well be something that she had just been starting to realize for what it was. There was something about Ruby that made you want to follow her, something that inspired you to go forward. Her belief in her team, her belief that they could always win was strong and it was infectious and she always tried to look out for them and do whatever she could to see them be happy. When they weren't happy she worried about them and wanted to do whatever she could to change the situation for them.

Despite their initial difficulties she and Weiss got along like those difficulties never existed. While others may not have noticed much change, she and her team had noticed just how much the SDC heiress had changed in the semester that they had known her. While she didn't know the man, she knew enough about Weiss's father to know that he was a typical Atlas snob and a horrible bigot towards the Faunus, one only had to look at his business practices and read between the lines of most of his carefully crafted public statements to know that and at first Weiss seemed to be no different.

How could she be any other way when she had been raised in that environment, never experiencing much of the realities of the world outside the family estate and her father's views. Weiss spoke little of her family but she had said enough that she knew the girl had little warmth in her heart for the man. Weiss was intelligent and she had witnessed the girl push aside the opinions and prejudices she had learned and held for most of her young life and start thinking for herself, forming her own opinions and she saw her begin to make her own choices in that regard. She was starting to become her own person.

She had sat with the girl over coffee and tea and discussed a great many things and beyond just the subjects at hand she had gotten to know Weiss herself and had watched as she was becoming more and more herself and less and less what her father expected her to be. She found it sad though that no matter what Weiss did she was always going to be stained by the same mud her father had drug the family name through ever since he took over the SDC.

As unbelievable as it seemed, her, a Faunus and former White Fang terrorist could claim a Schnee as one of her best friends, as someone she was proud to stand with both in peace and in a fight. To her she was no longer a _Schnee_ , she was _Weiss_. If they could get along there had to be some hope for rest of the world, didn't there?

As her thoughts turned to Yang she wrapped her arms around herself and her tears increased. She bowed her head and her cat ears flattened against her scalp. Yang was the light and the warmth that had allowed her to dare to think that she didn't have to be alone anymore. She refused to let her sulk and drown in her darkness. She was lively and fun, even with the bad puns and just like her little sister she wanted everyone around her to be happy. She had pulled her back from the brink when she was obsessing over Torchwick and the White Fang and made her see what she had been doing to herself. She made her see that she wasn't in this alone, something that she seemed to have a very hard time remembering and the price that had been paid by the blonde for that was one she couldn't accept.

Fierce and fiery or gentle and warm, Yang had always been there for her but when she should have been there for her she had run away instead, something that she had promised them all that she wouldn't do anymore. She hated to think what must have gone through Yang's mind, all of their minds when they found out that she had run away gain. Run away from _them_. If she was lucky it would be just disappointment. She had taken all of the love and friendship and warmth and trust they had given her and she had thrown it all away in her fear and panic. Despite her thoughts that they were better off without her she felt so guilty and felt so cold without them.

It certainly hadn't been helping her much to realize that her feelings for Yang might run deeper than just friendship and it made her cowardice seem that much worse and it hurt so much worse too. But it wasn't the first time right? She had run from her parents and she loved them too. Why was that the only thing she knew how to do when things got tough? Yang came to help her, to save her... _and she lost her arm!_...and running was the best response she had? She answered Yang's bravery and sacrifice with cowardice, with abandonment. Was she really so stupid as to believe that no more harm _could_ come to them if she wasn't around, that if she disappeared they would just magically be safe and sound all of a sudden?

After all that they had done for her, all that they had given her, what she had done was nothing short of betrayal. A betrayal of their trust, of their friendship, of their love for her. How could she think she was being so noble and selfless when she knew, _she knew_ that running away would hurt them? Could she ever atone for it, make it right somehow, or would she just run away again then too if that chance ever did come?

Not that she had any right to know after leaving like she did, but she wondered how they were doing and what they had been doing since Beacon fell. Had Ruby recovered from whatever had happened to her? Was Yang coping with the loss of her arm? Was Weiss still with them like _she_ should have been?

She raised her tear stained face back up to look at the night sky once again. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling. "I love you and I miss you all so much. I was living in an endless night and you all did so much to make that start fading away and bring light back into my life and I can't thank you all enough for that. How do I fix this? _Can_ I fix this, or have I broken our bonds beyond repair?"

This was home, but so was wherever they were and she didn't know if she'd be welcome there anymore just as she had thought that she wouldn't be welcome here. It was breaking her heart but it was her own fault. She'd give anything right now to hear the cheerful excitement of Ruby's voice, or a sarcastic sounding snipe from Weiss's well camouflaged sense of humour, or a horrible pun and a warm hug from Yang. All of those things had become priceless to her and her world felt so quiet and empty without them.

She picked up her scroll and went through the pictures, settling on a group shot of Team RWBY that Jaune had snapped for them during the Vytal Festival. They were all smiling, even Weiss. Ruby was flashing a V sign and she was trying not to blush with Yang's arm draped over her shoulders. The feel of that warm contact felt so long ago now. She had really only just begun to realize then that her feelings for the free spirited blonde were deeper than she had realized and she had probably destroyed any chance at ever finding out if Yang felt the same.

She wanted to place the blame on Adam, on _anyone_ who had anything to do with the attack on Beacon but none of them were responsible for the poor choice she had made but her. The attackers may have destroyed the peace and left chaos in their wake, but that didn't mean she had any justification for hurting her friends. Someway, somehow she was going to have to find a way to live with the latest in her long catalogue of mistakes.

Somehow, someway, if the chance ever presented itself, she would have to find a way to make amends. She knew that any apology she gave, no matter how heartfelt and sincere, was going to sound hollow. She had apologized before and promised not run again and had broken that promise, proving that her word apparently meant little. She could explain exactly what her fears were and why she ran again, but even if they believed her that didn't mean she would regain their trust or be forgiven. If she were to ever be forgiven it would take time and actions would be far more valuable than any words she could ever say.

She left the windowsill and curled up on her bed. She had a long way to go to right the wrongs of her past, if she even could and she had a lot to make up for with her family and friends and especially with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Maybe it wasn't so much making up for the past, it happened and it couldn't be changed no matter how much she wished otherwise, but a case of making sure she did better in the future. Making sure that she didn't keep repeating the same mistakes and making sure that she stopped running when things went sideways. Maybe that was the key. The past was behind her and maybe it was best to leave it there and finally find her way forward.

She cradled the scroll in her hands, smiling slightly through her tears at the image it held. Maybe, just maybe, just for this night, she could imagine that they were here with her, that she was still in the midst of their love and warmth. Maybe she could let her honest thoughts about them flow as she finally drifted to sleep and for one night at least their light would make the blackness of nightmares and worries fade from her mind and she could dream of being with them again. If forgiveness never comes or she never sees them again, she knew it was a selfish hope, could she at least have this much? Would it be alright to dream and hope, just a little?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and I hope you leave a review.

And while you're hanging around, why not check out my other stories.


End file.
